You're Mine
by YuuRein
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon. Slight Aomine X Kise. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Typo, dll.**

Chapter 1

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menginjakkan kakinya di bangku SMU. Senang, itulah yang di rasakan Kuroko. Karena ia bisa masuk sekolah SMU Teiko, SMU swasta favorit. Meski tak semua siswa-siswi di kelasnya ia kenal, tapi Kuroko punya seseorang yang ia kenal saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Namanya Midorima Sintarou. Kuroko mengenalnya secara kebetulan saat bertemu, dan sedikit ada kecelakaan kecil.

Waktu itu, saat datang ke upacara penerimaan siswa baru, ia menabrak seseorang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tertabrak. Cowok jakung berkacamata itu tak melihat Kuroko di depannya karena terburu-buru. Ah, mungkin perbedaan tinggi badan yang membuat cowok bersurai blue sky itu tak terlihat. Saat menabrak Kuroko, mereka berdua terjatuh. Saat Kuroko akan meminta maaf, cowok bersurai hijau itu sibuk mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya. Awalnya, Kuroko sedikit bingung melihat pemuda di depannya. Saat melihat kacamata yang ada di sampingnya, ia menanyakan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

_**Flash back**_

"_Ano… apa kau mencari kacamata?" sambil menjulurkan kacamata ke arah pemuda di depannya._

_Cowok tersebut diam. Sambil memicingkan matanya ia mengambil kacamatanya yang ada di tangan Kuroko, dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Di situlah mereka mulai berkenalan, dan ternyata mereka sekelas._

"Selamat pagi Midorima-kun."

"Se-se-selamat pagi. Tidakkah kau bisa muncul secara biasa, Kuroko?" kaget Midorima yang melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya, sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Aku datang secara biasa Midorima-kun. Aku datang lewat pintu kelas dan berjalan kemari seperti biasa." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Tapi hawa keberadaanmu tipis sekali, sampai aku tak menyadarinnya, _nodayo_."

"Begitu kah Midorima-kun. Maaf."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Cepat duduk, sebentar lagi wali kelas kita datang, _nanodayo_."

"Ya."

_oo0oo_

Bel istirahat siang akhirnya berbunyi, guru mereka pun ikut mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Kuroko, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku? Ma-maksudku, dari pada sendirian mau ikut makan siang bersamaku dan teman-temanku?" Tanya Midorima sambil menghampiri meja Kuroko yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, Midorima-kun."

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke atap gedung sekolah untuk makan siang di sana. Midorima juga sudah janji pada temannya untuk bertemu disana. Saat sampai di atap, Kuroko melihat dua cowok yang sudah duduk di dekat tralis pembatas pagar. Cowok bersurai ungu dan merah. Mereka berdua pun ikut bergabung dengan kedua cowok tersebut.

"Midorima, kau lama."

"Maaf Akashi, aku mampir ke kantin dulu untuk beli roti."

"Mido-chin siapa itu yang bersamamu?"

"Dia teman sekelas, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko, yang berambut merah itu Akashi Seijuurou dan yang berambut ungu itu Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Midorima, bisakah kau memperkenalkan kita dengan cara biasa." Ucap Akashi datar.

"Aku memperkenalkan kalian dengan cara biasa, nodayo." Sahut Midorima cuek.

"Salam kenal Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau tak perlu formal seperti itu Kuroko, kemarilah." Sahut Akashi sambil menepuk lantai di sebelahnya.

Kuroko berjalan ke arah Akashi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Midorima sudah duduk di depan Murasakibara dan Akashi.

"Oi Murasakibara, itu rotiku, nodayo."

"Ayolah Mido-chin, aku cuma minta satu…"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan snack satu kresek tapi masih mau tambah, nodayo?!"

"Aku masih lapar…"

"Kalau lapar jangan beli snack tapi beli roti atau nasi!"

"Makanya itu aku mau makan roti ini."

"Aku lapar, nanodayo." Kata Midorima lagi sambil mengambil roti yang siap jadi santapan Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun, ini kau bisa makan roti punyaku."

"Apa kau bilang Kuroko, lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku beli dua Midorima-kun. Jadi Murasakibara-kun, ini kau boleh ambil." Kata Kuroko yang sudah ada di depan Murasakibara.

"Boleh Koro-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara sedikit tidak enak, meski matanya sudah berbinar-binar.

"Ya."

"Memangnya kau kenyang cuma dengan satu roti?" Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan ketempat Kuroko.

"Biasanya aku cuma makan satu roti, ini tak sengaja beli dua."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, pernyataan yang ketahuan bohongnya. "Kalau begitu kau boleh coba ini." Sambil menyodorkan bekal makanannya.

Midorima dan Murasakibara dibuat terkejut oleh tawaran Akashi. Pasalnya, Akashi tak pernah menawarkan bekal makanannya. Tidak, sebenarnya pernah. Hanya saja Akashi dibuat kapok oleh mereka. Saat menawari Murasakibara, bekal itu ludes dalam sekejap mata dan terpaksa dia harus pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Sedangkan, saat Akashi menawarkan bekal makannya pada Midorima, awalnya cowok berkacamata itu hanya bilang cuma mencicipi, tapi malah keterusan sampai menghabiskan setengah bekal makanannya. Mulai dari situ, Akashi menyelamatkan bekalnya supaya tidak dieksploitasi oleh dua temannya.

Kuroko pun mencicipi bekal milik Akashi. "Ini… enak Akashi-kun."

"Benarkah, apa kau suka?"

"Hum. Apa ibu Akashi yang membuatkan bekalnya?"

"Tidak, aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Eh,…"

"Orang tuaku ada di Kyoto. Ayahku bekerja di sana, dan ibuku menemaninya."

"Hm… begitu."

"Kalau kau suka kau boleh ambil lagi makanannya Kuroko."

_Apa?! Kenapa kau hanya menawari Kuro-chin/ Kuroko..! batin Murasakibara dan Midorima berteriak._

"Tidak Akashi-kun, kau lanjutkan makannya. Aku makan rotiku saja."

"Kuroko, ternyata kau berbeda dari dua makhluk yang ada di sini." Sambil melirik dua cowok di samping Kuroko dan di depannya. Akashi pun melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Eh?" sahut Kuroko bingung. "Ano… sejak kapan kalian kenal?" lanjut Kuroko mulai mengajak mereka mengobrol.

"Kami teman dari SMP." Sahut Midorima yang masih melirik bekal Akashi.

Akashi yang tahu, malah pura-pura tak melihat sambil makan pelan-pelan mencoba mendramatisir makannya, mengisyaratkan kalau bekalnya sangat enak. Midorima menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ya, Akashi sangat pandai memasak. Mungkin karena hidup sendiri, jadi mau tak mau dia harus memasak makanannya sendiri. Dan dua orang temannya itu tahu kalau masakannya enak. Karena itu juga mereka sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bilangnya mau belajar bersama, tapi Akashi tahu kalau dua orang temannya tak hanya belajar bersama tapi numpang makan juga. Obrolan ringan pun menemani makan siang mereka berempat. Akashi dan Murasakibara sangat ramah pada Kuroko, jadi Kuroko dibuatnya nyaman oleh mereka.

_oo0oo_

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Saatnya para siswa dan siswi SMU Teiko untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Tidak seperti ketiga teman barunya yang ikut kegiatan sepulang sekolah. Akashi bergabung dengan anggota OSIS, Midorima ikut klub panahan, sedangkan Murasakibara ikut klub basket. Meski sempat ditawari oleh mereka untuk masuk ke klub yang mereka masuki, tetap saja Kuroko harus berpikir dua kali. Untuk OSIS, Kuroko tak berminat ikut menjadi anggota OSIS yang menurutnya super sibuk. Untuk klub panahan, Kuroko tak yakin bisa melakukannya, meski Midorima mencoba membujuknya agar mencobanya dulu baru memutuskan. Untuk basket, Kuroko sedikit tertarik tapi mengingat fisiknya yang sangat lemah, ia jadi ragu untuk ikut. Kuroko beranjak dari bangkunya dan berniat langsung pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, ia pergi ke toilet dulu sebelum pulang. Saat masuk ke toilet cowok, langkahnya terhenti.

"Mmmnn… nnnhh… ammnn…!"

Terdengar suara desahan dari dua orang lelaki yang saling berciuman. Tepat di depan mata Kuroko, mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas. Dua orang yang salah satu berkulit tan bersurai dark blue dengan rakusnya mencium cowok yang di rangkulnya. Lawannya, cowok bersurai pirang menyambutnya dengan antusias. Merasa diperhatikan, cowok pirang tersebut melirikkan mata madunya ke arah orang yang berani mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Cowok berkulit tan itu pun melepas ciumannya dengan terpaksa.

"Lihat apa kau brengsek!"

**_Bersambung_**

**Ok, sampai di sini dulu minna…**

**Jika suka dengan cerita ini review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Terdengar suara desahan dari dua orang laki-laki yang saling berciuman. Tepat di depan mata Kuroko mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas. Dua orang yang salah satu berkulit tan bersurai dark blue dengan rakusnya mencium cowok yang di rangkulnya. Lawannya, cowok bersurai pirang menyambutnya dengan antusias. Merasa diperhatikan, cowok pirang tersebut melirikkan mata madunya ke arah orang yang berani mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Cowok berkulit tan itu pun melepas ciumannya dengan terpaksa._

"_Lihat apa kau brengsek!"_

**You're Mine**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : M**

Chapter 2

.

.

Ucap cowok berkulit tan tersebut dengan suara rendah sedikit kesal tanpa melirik Kuroko. Sedangkan cowok tampan yang diciumnya tadi beringsut duduk di pinggiran tempat untuk mencuci tangan sambil menyalakan rokoknya yang dia keluarkan dari sakunya.

Kuroko bergeming, dan sedikit takut menjawab "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, aku hanya mau ke toilet." Dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah itu Kuroko langsung berjalan menuju salah satu bilik toilet.

Cowok pirang tersebut hanya memandanginya sambil menghisap rokoknya. Sedangkan cowok yang satunya mengikuti Kuroko. Saat Kuroko akan menutup pintu toilet, cowok tersebut menahannya. Sambil menahan pintu tersebut cowok itu menyeringai.

"Cih, keduluan." Kesal melihat temannya masuk mengikuti cowok bersurai biru tersebut.

**_oo0oo_**

_Brak! _Suara pintu luar toilet terbuka. Memunculkan sosok cowok gimbal bersurai abu-abu.

"Haizakicchi… bisa kah kau tak ribut-ssu?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil namaku seperti itu, Kise!"

"Ngapain kau disini sendirian?" Tanya Haizaki heran.

"Aku tak sendirian. Aku bersama Aomine."

"Terus mana cowokmu?"

"Dia bukan cowokku."

"Jangan mengelak. Lalu kenapa kalian sering ciuman kalau tidak pacaran?"

"Karena enak-ssu…" cengir cowok pirang yang namanya diketahui adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Apa kau gila." Respon Haizaki sweatdropp.

"Beneran lho, apa kau mau coba Haizakicchi." Sambil memegang dagu Haizaki.

"OGAH! ORA SUDI NYET!" dengan secepat kilat Haizaki menjauh dari jangkauan Kise.

"_Nnng… mmmnh….!"_

Sejenak Haizaki mendengar suara mencurigakan. Dia mencari sumber suara dengan menempelkan daun telinganya di pintu bilik toilet yang hanya satu-satunya tertutup rapat. Dan suara itu terdengar lagi dan lebih jelas. Haizaki melirik temanya yang masih menghisap rokoknya yang keempat. Seolah tahu Kise pun menjawab isyarat yang di berikan Haizaki.

"Aomine sedang bersenang-senang di dalam."

"De-dengan siapa?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. Kurasa anak kelas X."

"Cewek?"

"Cowoklah, inikan toilet cowok."

"APA COWOK DIM ITU SUDAH GILA!" teriak Haizaki.

Sedangkan Aomine yang ada di dalam bersama Kuroko sedikit kesal karena mendengar teriakan Haizaki di balik pintu. Dengan memangku Kuroko, dia menggerakkan pantat Kuroko naik turun. Untuk menyumbat mulut Kuroko agar tidak berteriak, Aomine memasukkan ketiga jari tengah, telunjuk, dan jari manisnya. Dan hanya rintihan serta desahan tertahan yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Ini terjadi saat Aomine memaksa masuk ke toilet bersama Kuroko. Saat ikut masuk ke dalam, Aomine langsung mengunci pintu dan mendorong Kuroko ke pintu dan mencium paksa Kuroko. Dengan segenap tenaga Kuroko melawan, tetap saja kalah. Mencengkram rahang Kuroko agar mulutnya terbuka. Setelah terbuka Aomine melumatnya dengan kasar. Kuroko berusaha lepas dengan mendorong dada Aomine, tapi dorongan tersebut tak berhasil mendorongnya bahkan menggerakkan tubuh Aomine untuk menjauh. Puas dengan mulut Kuroko, mulut Aomine pindah ke leher putih Kuroko sambil tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kancing seragam Kuroko. Berhasil lepas, mulut Aomine pindah lagi ke dada Kuroko. menghisap dua tonjolan yang ada di sana. Yang satu dihisapnya dengan kuat, sedangkan tonjolan yang satunya lagi diplintir, di tarik, dan dicubitnya oleh jari lihai milik Aomine.

Kuroko meringis kesakitan sambil mengigit bawah bibirnya, di sudut matanya terdapat genangan air yang siap meluncur di pipi mulus Kuroko. Kembali dengan kegiatan Aomine, salah satu tangan Aomine yang bebas menyusup di cela celana panjang Kuroko. Saat menemukan apa yang dicari, ia mengocoknya pelan. Sontak membuat kedua kaki Kuroko lemas. Sebelum merosot ke lantai, Aomine menahannya. Aomine mendudukkan dirinya ke toilet duduk di belakangnya serta memangku Kuroko. Melorotkan celana Kuroko sampai mata kaki agar bisa dengan mudah Aomine bermain dengan junior Kuroko. Setelah klimaks Kuroko, Aomine mengangkat sebelah kaki Kuroko dan meraba mencari lubang Kuroko. Dengan jari Aomine yang terkena cairan klimaks Kuroko, ia melesakkan jari tengahnya ke lubang hangat milik Kuroko. Teriakkan Kuroko meluncur saja dari mulut mungilnya. Setelah itu menambahkan dua dan tiga jari Aomine, dan berhasil bersarang di lubang Kuroko. Kuroko makin merintih, memohon pada cowok yang tak dikenalnya untuk mengeluarkan jarinya, karena itu sangat sakit bagi Kuroko. Seolah mendengar nyanyian merdu Kuroko, Aomine mulai menggerakkan jarinya di lubang sempit Kuroko dengan Kasar. Kuroko menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah menahan sakit dan panas yang sangat luar biasa bagi Kuroko. Karena ini untuk pertama kali lubangnya dipaksa terbuka seperti itu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Aomine melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Kuroko, setelah itu mempersiapkan juniornya untuk menggantikan jarinya. Belum sempat Kuroko bernapas dengan lega saat jari itu terlepas dari lubangnya, sekarang lubangnya terasa ada yang menusuknya dengan benda tumpul yang lunak dan keras. Seketika itu matanya terbelalak kaget tanpa sempat berteriak sakit, jari Aomine membungkamnya. Dan disinilah mereka bermain saat Haizaki dengan seenak jidatnya berteriak mengganggu kesenangan Aomine, karena bermain dengan lubang yang masih virgin benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan.

Setelah Aomine klimaks, ia bermaksud melanjutkan ronde yang kedua tapi ia urungkan, karena temannya yang tak tahu sopan santu itu sudah menggedor pintu ia berada. Aomine membiarkan Kuroko terduduk di toilet dengan penuh cairan miliknya dan milik Kuroko sendiri. Meski belum puas, ia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum temannya merusak pintu toilet tempat ia berada. Aomine membuka pintu dan berjalan ke tempat Kise untuk mencuci tangannya yang sudah terasa lengket karena cairan Kuroko. Saat pintu itu terbuka sedikit menampakkan Kuroko dengan keadaan yang berantakan, Haizaki melihatnya dan mulai menanyai Kuroko.

"Hoi bocah, siapa namamu?"

"….." Kuroko hanya diam saja sambil melirik Haizaki. Ini membuat Haizaki marah.

"Kubilang siapa namamu, bocah!" Tanya Haizaki sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kelas!"

"Kelas X-1."

"Aku peringatkan, jika kau menceritakan ini pada seseorang entah guru atau temanmu.. Kau akan menerima akibatnya lebih dari ini." Ancam Haizaki sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari seragam Kuroko.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Aomine.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian yang mulai gemetar menahan isak tangisnya.

**_Bersambung_**

**Untuk sementara sampai sini dulu ya…**

**Kritik dan saranya, review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Gomen updatenya lama. Karena lagi sibuk penelitian. Ini khusus buat kalian yang sudah menunggu cerita selanjutnya (iya kalau ada #PLAK). Sebenernya, bikin ini fic maunya selesai nulis laporan, tapi waktu nulis laporan eh kog malah ketikan fanfic yang muncul. Hahaha…**

**Akhirnya jadilah ini…**

**Monggo dinikmati…**

.

.

**You're Mine**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Aku beri peringatan dulu buat yang belum cukup umur hindari konten ini. Ini diperuntukan bagi 18+ yah… meski ujung-ujungnya bandel, dosa tanggung sendiri XD dan maaf bila ada tulisan atau ejaan yang tidak disempurnakan, karena ini bukan EYD #PLAK. Owy ada lagi, ini konten Yaoi, bagi para Fujoshi dan Fundanshi ini surga kalian buat berimajinasi, huahahaha…#KETAWA nista**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

_Duak… !_

"Cih! Kau mengganggu kesenanganku hanya untuk meladeni ikan teri ini!"

"Mana aku tau, jangan salahkan aku! Tanya Sakihara, dia menelponku seperti orang yang hampir mau mati!" tunjuk Haizaki pada orang yang dimaksud. Dan orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa meringis sambil meringkuk.

"Ma…ma..sudahlah Aominecchii… jangan kesal begitu." Sambil menepuk bahu Aomine.

Tanpa menyahut ocehan Kise, Aomine malah mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menyeret dari TKP untuk pergi menjauh ketempat yang lebih sepi. Kise melihat Haizaki sebentar mengisyaratkan agar untuk sementara jangan mengikutinya. Haizaki hanya melambaikan tangan tanda mengerti.

Di belakang reruntuhan bangunan yang terbengkalai dan ditumbuhi ilalang yang begitu tinggi, disitulah Aomine menyeret Kise. Tak tau dapat tempat darimana tapi bagus tuh buat hunting foto#PLAK. Ok, kembali ke cerita, Aomine menabrakkan tubuh Kise ke dinding bangunan dan melumat mulut seksi sang blonde. Dengan senang hati Kise menyambutnya. Beberapa pertarungan lidah saling mendominasi tak ada yang mau mengalah. Dengan mulut sibuk saling melumat masing-masing tangannya tak ada yang mau diam. Saling membuka kancing masing-masing, seperti orang yang sedang diburu oleh waktu entah oleh apa yang jelas mereka terbelenggu oleh nafsu birahi masing-masing.

Pertarungan membuka kancing masing-masing dimenangkan oleh Aomine yang langsung mendaratkan lidahnya ke leher jenjang Kise tak lupa memberi jejak di kulit mulusnya. Kise menikmatinya sambil meremas rambut Aomine. Setelah puas dengan leher, Aomine menyerang tonjolan yang ada di dada Kise. Tak sabar, Kise mencoba meraih celana Aomine, dengan susah payah membuka kancing dan resletingnya. Setelah berhasil terbuka, tangan Kise menyusup di balik celananya untuk mencari sesuatu yang akan dimanjakannya. Mengocoknya perlahan dan meremasnya dengan gemas saat Aomine menggigit putingnya sedikit keras.

Kise mendorong balik Aomine, dan membuka celana Aomine, mengeluarkan juniornya untuk siap di blowjob. Dengan rakusnya Kise mengulum milik Aomine seakan itu ice cream, ingin segera mengeluarkan isinya karena kehausan yang melandanya. Aomine mengerang keenakan akan service yang diberikan Kise. Sebelum sempet keluar, Aomine ganti mendorong Kise, membuat cowok tersebut jatuh tengkurap.

"Shit, sakit bego!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Aomine melorotkan celana Kise dan menunggingkan pantatnya. Bersiap untuk menerobos lubang sempit Kise tanpa peneterasi terlebih dahulu.

"WOI… Aominecchi jangan langsung maen tancep, masih kering neh!"

"Cih..!"

Aomine pun akhirnya menuruti Kise. Dia jilat lubang Kise, melumurinya dengan salivanya. Kise mengerang keenakan, menjilatnya dan melebarkan dengan bantuan jarinya. Membukanya sedikit paksa dan memasukkan lidahnya di lubang sempit itu sambil menggelitik dindingnya. Kise makin mencengkram ilalang di tanah itu. Ya, mereka melakukan beralaskan ilalang-ilalang liar di tempat itu. Seolah ilalang itu menjadi saksi kebejatan mereka.

"Aominecchii… masukkan…" rengek Kise.

Mendengar rengekan Kise lantas Aomine tak langsung menurutinya. Sepertinya mengerjainya sedikit boleh juga. Masih setia menjilat lubang Kise, Aomine meraih junior Kise dan mengocoknya perlahan. Makin frustasi Kise dibuatnya.

"Ao.. mnng… mi..ngg…necchi..hah..hah.. cepat… a-ku.. sudah gak tahan…"

Aomine malah mengulum _twins ball_ yang menggantung di bawah rectum Kise dan memainkan lubang Kise hanya di pintu mulutnya saja. Membuat lubangnya makin berkedut meminta dimasuki.

Muncul perempatan jalan di sudut jidat Kise, tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu Kise menendang muka Aomine seperti anak sapi yang baru lahir.

"Teme Kise, apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit bego!"

"Kalo kau tak mau ya sudah aku pulang!" sambil menaikkan celananya.

"Woi tunggu jangan di tutup dulu aku belum selesai, Kise."

"Makanya berhenti main-main-ssu, sudah mau gelap neh. Cepat selesaikan!"

"Iya.. iya."

Aomine langsung menyerangnya Kise dari belakang, lubang yang sudah becek akan salivanya dengan mudah juniornya melesak ke dalam lubang hangat Kise. langsung menghujam Kise dengan kasar dan menabrak tepat prostatnya. Membuat Kise melenguh keenakan. Karena di buru oleh waktu juga Aomine menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat agar segera selesai urusannya.

"Brengsek kau Aominecchi, bisa tidak kau sedikit lembut. Sakit bego. Kau terlalu keras menusukku-ssu."

"Diam Kise, kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau nikmati saja. Lagian kau bilang cepat agar cepat selesai!"

"Iya tapi ini terlalu cepat-ssu. Aw..! Fuck! Aominecchi, sakit bego!"

"Cih kau ini ngomel mulu."

Akhirnya Aomine membungkam mulut Kise dari belakang. Mereka saling melumat dan makin cepat Aomine menggenjotnya. Dan akhirnya mereka keluar hampir bersamaan.

.

.

"…"

.

.

"…"

.

.

"Shit, Aominecchi kenapa masih tegang punyamu di dalam?!"

"Satu ronde lagi Kise."

"Wo…woi… Aominechhi kita lanjut di tempat lain."

"Nanggung Kise. Kuselesaikan dengan cepat."

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan ronde kedua di temani oleh gelapnya malam.

**_oo0oo_**

Sesampai di rumah, Kuroko langsung membersihkan semua tubuhnya. Menggosok tubuhnya dengan kasar karena sentuhan pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Mencuci seragamnya agar bersih dari sisa-sisa cairan menjijikan yang menodai bajunya. Saat makan malam Kuroko tak menghabiskan makanannya, setelah selesai makan dia pamit keluarganya untuk kembali ke kamar lebih dulu. Saat ibunya bertanya kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan, Kuroko hanya menjawab sudah kenyang.

Kuroko tak nafsu makan, ini karena dia masih teringat kejadian yang menimpanya di sekolah. Dia tak berani menceritakan kepada siapa pun. Karena mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perutnya mual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, meski enggan tapi dia harus tetap pergi ke sekolah karena Kuroko tak mau membolos hanya karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang telah memperkosanya.

Sampai di kelas, Kuroko menyapa Midorima seperti biasa. Seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Midorima tetap seperti biasa, tak curiga sedikit pun. Karena ekspresi Kuroko sama, tetap datar seperti biasanya.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang akhirnya berbunyi juga. Baru kali ini Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa fokus ke pelajaran sama sekali. Seperti kemarin, Midorima mengajak Kuroko untuk makan siang di atap lagi bersama Akashi dan Murasakibara. Maunya Kuroko menolak ajakan Midorima karena tak selera makan. Ingin waktu istirahat siangnya dia habiskan di perpustakaan tapi sebelum sempat mengatakannya, Akashi tanpa diduga ke kelas untuk menjemput mereka.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku menjemputmu untuk makan bersama di atap seperti kemarin bersama Midorima dan Murasakibara."

"Tumben kau menjemput nodayo?"

"Oh ini, aku membuatkan bekal untuk Kuroko sebelum dia membeli makanan di kantin."

"Tumben kau buat bekal untuk Kuroko, nodayo?" Tanya Midorima curiga.

"Aku tak punya maksud apa-apa, aku masak terlalu banyak."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau buatkan aku dan Murasakibara juga, nodayo."

"Porsi makanku dan Kuroko sama dengan satu porsi makanmu dan Murasakibara."

"Aku tak serakus itu Akashi. Dan jangan samakan selera makanku dengan Murasakibara, nanodayo."

"Hai, hai."

"Ano… Akashi-kun kau tak perlu repot-repot."

"Ini tak merepotkan Kuroko. Kenapa? Kau tak mau? Kalau kau tak mau siapa yang akan makan."

"Aku tak bilang tak mau Akashi-kun. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, ayo ke atas. Murasakibara sudah menunggu."

"Dasar, modus." Dumel Midorima.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Midorima?"

"Ah tidak, ayo."

Kuroko tak jadi mengatakannya, tak enak pada mereka apalagi Akashi sudah repot-repot membuatkan bekal untuknya. Setelah itu mereka bertiga menuju atap tempat mereka kemarin makan siang. Sampai disana Murasakibara sudah menunggu sambil ngemil. Mereka duduk di sekitar Murasakibara dan membuka bekal masing-masing.

"Mido-chin tumben kau bawa bekal."

"Ibuku yang menyuruh membawanya."

"Hm… Kuro-chin juga bawa bekal."

"Ini, Akashi-kun yang membawakanya."

"Oh." Jawab Murasakibara tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kuroko mulai memakan bekal buatan Akashi. "Bagaiman Kuroko, apa kau suka?" Tanya Akashi.

"Um… ini enak Akashi-kun."

"Kau bilang saja, mana yang kau suka dan tidak kau suka."

"Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatkan bento untukmu."

"Akashi-kun, itu tidak perlu."

"Kenapa Kuroko? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun tak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku tak merasa kerepotan, Kuroko."

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau ku buatkan bento, Kuroko?" Tanya Akashi sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tak mengatakan seperti itu Akashi-kun, aku tak mau…"

"Merepotkan aku?" potong Akashi.

"Hai."

"Sudah kubilang kan Kuroko, kalau aku tak keberatan."

"Terserah Akashi-kun." Akhirnya Kuroko mengalah. _Sepertinya Akashi-kun orang yang keras kepala_, pikir Kuroko.

Saat menikmati bento buatan Akashi, Kuroko menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya saat menikmati pemandangan di bawah. Tepatnya halaman belakang gedung sekolah tempat Kuroko duduk bersama Akashi dan lainnya. Seketika itu tubuhnya sedikit tegang.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima.

Akashi melihat arah pandang Kuroko. Dan melihat sekumpulan siswa brandal sedang mem_bully _siswa lainnya.

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kau menghindari sekumpulan siswa bermasalah itu. Sekali mereka mengenal orang yang di temuinya, dan membuat mereka tertarik, mereka akan mengingat dan mungkin menemuinya. Ntah hanya untuk di_bully, _jadi objek kekesalan, atau hanya untuk di suruh-suruh sesuai keinginan mereka. Aku mendengarnya dari ketua OSIS." Kata Akashi panjang lebar.

Wajah Kuroko sedikit pucat dan tegang. Tapi Kuroko mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Bersyukurlah Kuroko yang tak gampang mengekspresikan raut wajahnya. Meski sedikit takut tapi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Kuroko berharap mereka yang dimaksud Akashi sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dimana pertemuan awal mereka sungguh tidak menyenangkan untuk diingat.

"Kau benar Akashi. Salah satu teman klubku terlibat perkelahian dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku tak tau alasannya, tapi setiap mereka bertemu dengan temanku itu mereka selalu berkelahi." Lanjut Midorima.

"Kurasa mereka suka sekali cari gara-gara. Kuroko, sebaiknya kau hindari mereka. Jangan sampai terlibat dengan mereka, apa pun masalahnya." Kata Akashi memperingatkan.

"Mereka kelas dua kan Aka-chin."

"Benar, cowok yang rambutnya gimbal bernama Haizaki Shougo. Dia orang yang kasar. Lalu yang pirang Kise Ryouta, meski orangnya terlihat tenang tapi suka menindas orang. Sedangkan cowok berkulit hitam itu orang yang berbahaya. Dia tak segan-segan menghajar orang yang tak disukainnya. Tak peduli meski orang yang di depannya minta ampun sekalipun." Jelas Akashi.

"Oi Akashi, jangan menakuti Kuroko, nodayo."

"Ah maaf Kuroko, bukan maksud untuk menakutimu. Hanya memperingatkanmu."

"Tak apa Akashi-kun, terima kasih atas peringatannya."

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan bentomu nanti keburu bel Kuroko."

"Benar kata Aka-chin, Kuro-chin. Apa kau mau aku bantu habiskan bekalmu Kuro-chin?"

"Murasakibara."

"Haaai."

"Kuroko boleh aku minta nomer hp-mu, supaya lebih mudah menghubungimu."

"Kuro-chin aku juga minta."

"Aku juga ingin tau nomer kalian Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun."

"Ok, Kuroko berapa nomermu biar nanti kukirim nomerku."

**.**

**.**

_Hari ini benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkan perkataan Akashi. Ingin rasanya cepat pulang, _batin Kuroko.

_Kriiiiiinnnngggg….!_

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi guru mereka akhirnya mengakhiri pelajaranya, begitu pula para siswa dan siswi bersiap untuk pulang.

_Bzzzzt…bzzzzzttt…!_

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar. Ada pesan masuk, saat membuka pesan tersebut ternyata dari Akashi.

_Kuroko, saat pulang hati-hati di jalan._

_Akashi._

Kuroko tersenyum, dan langsung membalas pesan Akashi.

_Hai, Akashi-kun._

_Apa kau ada kegiatan OSIS?_

_Kuroko._

Tak lama Kuroko mendapat balasan dari Akashi.

_Ya. Maaf tak bisa pulang sama-sama._

_Kau bisa pulang bareng Midorima dan Murasakibara._

_Akashi._

Saat akan mengetik pesan balasan Akashi, Midorima mengintrupsi.

"Kuroko, aku duluan. Ada kegiatan klub. Maaf tak bisa pulang sama-sama."

"Tak apa Midorima-kun."

"Baiklah aku duluan Kuroko."

"Hai."

_Bzzzzzt… bzzzzt…!_

_Hai Kuro-chin…_

_Aku ada latihan basket, maaf tak bisa pulang bareng._

_Murasakibara._

Kuroko mulai mengetik balasan untuk Akashi dan Murasakibara.

_Tak apa-apa Akashi-kun._

_Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun ada kegiatan klub mereka._

_Aku tak apa-apa pulang sendiri._

_Kuroko._

_Tak apa-apa Murasakibara-kun._

_Gambatte._

_Kuroko._

Setelah mengetik balasan pesan untuk Akashi dan Murasakibara Kuroko bersiap pulang. Sambil jalan Kuroko membaca pesan balasan dari Akashi dan Murasakibara.

_Baiklah kalau begitu Kuroko,_

_Hati-hati di jalan._

_Akashi._

_Haaai… [^o^]d_

_Murasakibara._

Tak terasa Kuroko berjalan sambil membaca pesan teman-temannya. Saat menatap sebrang jalan ia melihat sekumpulan anak berandalan sekolahnya yang ia lihat dari atas atap tadi. Salah satu dari mereka menatapnya balik.

"Oi ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, sepertinya tadi aku melihat seseorang."

"Mana tak ada siapa-siapa. Salah lihat kau."

"Mungkin."

Kuroko berhasil menghindari mereka. Beruntung hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis jadi dia bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Terpaksa Kuroko memilih jalan memutar. Tapi entah Kuroko memang lagi sial atau apa, dia bertemu dengan orang yang tak ingin dia temui.

"Hn, kau kan…"

**_Bersambung_**

**Yupz, sampai disini dulu…**

**Aku tunggu review kalian…**


End file.
